


Percy's Payback

by Not__Misha__Collins



Series: Harry Potter One-shots [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Egypt, Gen, Prank Wars, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 21:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17691431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins
Summary: Percy gets back at the twins for trying to lock him in a pyramid





	Percy's Payback

Fred awoke with a gasp when he heard his name being called.  
“George Weasley!” the same voice, unnaturally deep, yelled.  
His twin sat up, flicking on the light next to his bed as they both searched for the noise.  
“Who’s there?” Fred asked.  
“You have incurred my wrath!”  
“What?” George demanded.  
“Whoever’s doing this, it isn’t funny!”  
“This is no joke,” the voice said, “You attempted to steal your brother in one of MY…”  
“We weren’t going to leave him!” George pleaded.  
“DO NOT INTERRUPT ME AGAIN!” the voice demanded, “Lest your curse be ten thousand times greater.”  
“Wh…what do you want?” Fred asked, scared.  
The twins saw the walls of their hotel room in Egypt moving. They were closing in.  
“No!” George yelled.  
Fred ran for the door to find it locked.  
“We’re sorry!” George shouted.  
“Please, let us go,” Fred begged.  
The door suddenly opened to reveal Percy, whose smile shone in the light from the hallway.  
“Perce?” Fred asked.  
“That was too far,” Percy frowned when he saw his terrified brothers, “I’m sorry.”  
Fred started to giggle.  
“What?” Percy asked.  
“I’ve never taken you to be one to pull pranks,” Fred stated.  
“Th…that was YOU?” George was surprised.  
“Bill helped,” Percy answered, “Charlie wanted to throttle you outright. I didn’t scare you too bad, did I?”  
“That was brilliant!” Fred said.  
“BLOODY brilliant!” George agreed.  
“You had us going there for a bit.”  
“Perhaps you’ll consider this next time you attempt to lock me in a pyramid,” Percy quipped.  
“Definitely,” Fred smiled.  
“How’d you do it?” George asked.  
“Bill knows a few illusion spells,” Percy answered.  
“Such as?”  
“None that I’ll tell you.”  
“We’ll get you back for this,” Fred stated.  
“I’m sure you will,” Percy challenged, “Good night, you two.”


End file.
